A UAV may be guided by a human-in-the-loop, a human intermittently up-linking course corrections, e.g., via supervisory control, or via vehicle-borne computer processing and memory store having a preloaded intercept/strike point in combination with an onboard flight path guidance generator and outputs of inertial sensors and/or from a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver.